Under the Moon
by AloneTogether
Summary: naruto goes to see sasuke, and remenices about their pasts together... Sasunaru Yaoi. One-shot AU


disclaimer: Not mine T-T...but it might be a good thing

warning: SasuNaru, Yaoi very angsty

* * *

**Under the Moon**

The once-blonde loudmouth of the small village by the sea, solemnly walked down the coble street path, it was a strange sight for the villagers, the boy had always been loud and hyperactive, happily greeting the people who walked passed him, his smile always plastered on his face, now a faded memory. His bright blue eyes now faded to an horrible lifeless grey, his bright attention seeking clothes, forgotten, he now only wore black from head to toe, his headband with a swirl symbol on his forehead was the only colour this boy wore.

"Dobe don't look so sad"

"Shut up bastard" the boys comeback was dull and whispered, almost as if he didn't have it in him to speak anymore.

The blonde sighed as he made his way up a long grass hill, the grass still wet from the dew, he closed his eyes as he continued to walk, he knew this place like he knew his reflection it wasn't hard to navigate through the stone and cobble.

* * *

"Sasuke!! Sasuke!" the young blonde yelled from the edge of his friends bed, climbing onto the crimson sheets and jumping up and down with excitement, "bastard get up its noon already" 

Small coughs emitted from underneath the bed sheets, "Naruto go away"

"But Sasuke the carnival is in today! And you promised you'd go with me" Naruto pouted, although Sasuke couldn't see him, he began to push the lump underneath the sheets hoping to wake the Uchiha a little.

A pale hand came out from underneath the sheets and swatted away the intruding boy, causing the ever so clumsy Naruto to fall off of the bed and land with a small 'thump' onto the wooden flooring.

"Bastard!! What did you do that for?!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to his feet and waved his arms about in exasperation.

Heavier coughs emitted from the lump this time, as the pale boy pushed his sheets off of him and sat up in his bed.

"I can't go" his voice was a little weak but still strong and masculine.

"Why not!"

"Mother and father said I have to stay in bed," Sasuke stared out of his open balcony, "doctors orders"

"But that's not fair!" Naruto whined, causing the stoic pale boy to smile weakly. "You look perfectly fine to me" Naruto pouted crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing the Uchiha suspiciously, "you sure your not faking it"

A dark chuckle came from the raven haired boy as he got to his feet and walked out onto his balcony, Naruto following like a little sheep.

Naruto grinned widely as he looked at where Sasuke had seated himself, he was sitting on top the railing with one leg dangling off above open air and the other brought up, a pale arm stretched out and lay on top his knee, the raven's hair lightly blowing with the gentle breeze… it reminded Naruto of when he had first met the Uchiha.

When he was seven he had walked thought the empty streets the street lights being his only source of light, Naruto seemed to love nights more then mornings, which seemed a little off because his personality and appearance was the prime example of daytime, with his blonde locks and tanned skin and crystal blue eyes.

He had been walking for an hour when he saw the small pale boy sitting on his balcony railings, staring up at the full moon, Naruto couldn't take his eyes away from this boy and his feet decided to carry him closer to the boy, causing him to trip as he wasn't looking where he was going.

Young Naruto had held back the tears of a small pain he felt in hiss knee's from the impact, until he felt a strangely cold hand upon his shoulder, looking up crystal blue meeting obsidian.

"You're pretty clumsy" a cool voice stated

"…" Naruto was completely speechless for once in his life, though this boy seemed to be about the same age as himself, his voice was mature and deep kind of.

"Are you hurt?"

"n-no" Naruto rubbed the back of his hand against his eye, getting rid of his tears.

"Can you climb?"

"What?"

"Can you climb?" the pale boy repeated.

"I think so – why?"

"If you can you can come back upstairs with me and I'll sort you knee's out" the boy smiled gently, "k?"

"K" Naruto said nodding his head and returning the smile.

"I'm Sasuke"

"Naruto, the great Uzumaki Naruto"

The whole night the two and stayed up watching the moon and the rising sun, but because they had stayed out all night, with it recently raining, Sasuke had fallen ill the next week, it was only a little while after that night and a few more visits before Sasuke had told Naruto about his condition, Sasuke although apparently a miracle child wasn't very well, he had a very week immune system and caught things easily and ten time worse but the worse bit was that that wasn't the main cause of the boys discomfort and pain, though Sasuke never expressed how much pain he was in it was always evident in his pale completion and his constant perspiration dripping down his face as he inhaled slow breathes that seemed like pants, Sasuke was diagnosed with cancer as a child and although they had gotten rid of the tumour and Sasuke was on Chemotherapy, it wouldn't go away and had gotten stronger the older he got…

But Naruto wasn't worried he had always been a very optimistic person, people would often say that it was because of Naruto that Sasuke was still alive, but Naruto thought otherwise, he believed it was because of Sasuke inability to die that kept him living his inability to let go and his strength that kept him breathing and here, and Naruto was thankful that he had fallen in love with Sasuke and not someone weaker…yes Uzumaki Naruto did love the Uchiha but hadn't had the guts to tell him yet…

But Naruto was completely oblivious to Sasuke's pain, and Sasuke preferred it that way, Naruto treated him like a person and not a patient or a sick puppy.

"Naruto"

"Yeah"

"There's a small box in my drawer, get it"

"Why don't you get it you lazy prick?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke wheezed, "Please"

Naruto grumpily did as he was asked and got a small wrapped box and bringing it back to Sasuke but when he held it out for the Uchiha to take Sasuke refused to look at him

"It's yours"

"Mine?"

"Yes Naruto…" Sasuke panted, "it's yours"

"But I don't have anything for you"

"I don't need anything, open it" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto excitedly opening the small box and pull out a little light blue headband with a orange spiral symbol in the middle of the band, "do you like it?"

"It's great" Naruto grinned widely and put on the headband.

Sasuke sighed lightly closing his eyes and turning his head back towards the streets, "I'm glad"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he was pretty sitting there, his eyes closed and hair blowing in every direction as his small weakly placed smile stayed on his lips, Naruto wanted to return Sasuke's kind jester but he didn't have anything to give apart from his necklace.

Naruto placed a warm hand on the jewel dangling from the small silver chain.

Sasuke felt a sudden warmth around his body and peeked an eye open, to watch as Naruto, fiddled with something behind Sasuke's neck, his whole body pressed up against the Uchiha's

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Hold still….there!" Naruto shot back smiling at the Uchiha their faces just inches apart, "now you have a present from me"

Sasuke's hand travelled up his abdomen, and chest to reach the item Naruto had just placed around his neck, knowing what it was just by touch, he was thankful to Naruto for the kind present and knew this item meant a lot to the blonde and giving it to him made him feel warm.

"Like it?"

Sasuke closed the gap between their faces, their lips lightly touching in a chaste kiss before Sasuke leaned back out of the kiss, "love it"

Naruto turned an amazing shade of red as he looked at his friend, his friend and crush had just taken his first kiss! And Naruto couldn't be happier; he couldn't help but grin though his face remained the colour of a tomato.

"Sasuke!!" a woman's voice screeched from the balcony doors, "get inside you'll catch your death out here"

"Mother I'm not 7 anymore I can do as I please"

"You may not be 7 Sasuke Uchiha but your still under my roof and my care, now get back into bed"

Sasuke sighed as he got off the balcony railings, whispering into Naruto's ear as he brushed past him, "come round tonight, I have something to tell you"

Later that night…

Naruto made sure all the other Uchiha's were asleep before he climbed the vines leading to Sasuke's balcony, and tapping on the door.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, Sasuke never sounded so…weak before, what was wrong with him?

Naruto slowly opened the glass doors, making sure not to make a sound, he was greeted with the sight of Sasuke sitting up in his bed, his eyes only half open and his breathing more irregular then it normally is, this made Naruto worry even more.

"You're here" Sasuke turned to face Naruto, smiling fully.

"What did you want to tell me bastard?" Naruto made his way to Sasuke's bedside, sitting on the edge.

"I wanted to tell you this…before I died," Naruto glared, "don't look at me like that Naruto, this thing I'm about to tell you is very important, so listen carefully"

"But your not going to die Sasuke.."

"Listen Naruto, I will die just like everyone else in this world has their time mine is coming to and end pretty soon, I realise it's not right telling you this now but if I don't then you'll never know" Naruto eyes were swelling up with tears as he looked into the eye's of his best friend, his eye's glazed over and looking even more lifeless by the second, "I love you Naruto"

Tears streamed down Naruto's cheeks, Sasuke raised a hand and tried to wipe away the tears but Naruto shock his head and stood up fro the bedside.

"No, no, no you can't say that!" Naruto's breath was becoming short gasps, "you can't say your going to die and then say you love me!"

"Naruto-"

"No! You can't die I wont let you!"

"Naruto listen to me"

"Why should I listen?! I won't let you give up so easily, you can't die, you can't!!" Naruto fell onto Sasuke's lap, his shoulders shaking furiously as he cried into the sheets, Sasuke raised his hand and stated gently stroking Naruto's wild locks.

"Naruto, I have to give up, I can't fight it anymore, I'm alive today because of you" Sasuke leant down to whisper into Naruto's ear, "you brought me so much more then you could imagine, and I'll be waiting for you"

"I love you" Naruto sniffled, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you"

Sasuke placed his hand underneath Naruto's chin lifting his head up to face him, Sasuke using his other hand to wipe away falling tears.

"Don't look so sad, I never want to see you looking like this ever again"

"Promise me you'll be here in the morning" Naruto's eyes grew wide as he looked up at Sasuke

"If you stay with me the night, I'll promise I'll be here in the morning"

* * *

"You liar" Naruto leant against a grey rock, that had been rounded off at the top, "you knew you wasn't going to last the night" 

Naruto looked out onto his village, the people now getting ready for bed with the setting sun, colours of red and orange filling the sky, and lamp post flickering on in the streets

"Don't look so sad Dobe"

Naruto ran his hand through dyed black hair before he leaned his head onto the top of the stone, on the front of the stone, the name read:

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_A fighter and a survivor in our hearts, may he finally rest in peace._

"I love you dobe"

* * *

hehehehehe... runs and hides 


End file.
